Gaming.EXE
(Before you read, yes, this is my first creepypasta. I'm sorry if it's sub-par and I apologize in advance. It's a spiritual successor to Sonic.EXE Enjoy! -Jake) This is the story of a young boy once known as Chad. Chad was 12 years old and he loved his friends. He thought he had the most amazing friends in the world. Chad LOVED to play video games. His favorites of all time were Sonic and Mario. He especially loved Sonic & Mario at the Olympic Games because it featured both of his favorite characters. One day, Chad was on Amazon, looking for something that had to do with the games. "Anything," he asked. "Just, ANYTHING." After about a half hour of searching Amazon, he finally found something. It was a little toy figurine of Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Tails lined up, crouched down like you would be just before a footrace. Except Chad noticed something off about this figurine. He saw that the eyes of all the characters were black with glowing red dots for pupils, with blood trails running down their eyes. Chad knew this was strange, but he just shrugged it off, thinking it was just some sick joke done by the people who previously owned it. Chad looked at the sale price and see that it only cost $2. "Hell yeah!" Chad said as he immediately clicked on buy now. Chad proceeded with the rest of his day normally. Until about 3 AM that next morning, he was woken up to strange tapping on the window. He noticed that it was just a tree branch and almost fell back asleep until he heard a faint whisper. "You brought us back, back for more." He heard this and was creeped out to the point where he got no more sleep. His mom came in his room at about 6:30 to wake him up. That's when she saw the worried look on Chad's face. "Are you ok, sweetie?" She asked him in a nice, sweet tone. Chad quickly shook his head no and he explained to her what he heard. "You probably just had a nightmare, hun. It's nothing to be afraid of." She explained to Chad as she held him close to her for comfort. At that moment, the doorbell rang. Chad's mom (Let's just call her Janice) yelled for Robert (Chad's father) to get the door. He got it and a delivery man handed Robert a package and he signed for it. He brought it up to Chad's room and Chad's face lit up with excitement, knowing exactly what was in there. He politely asked for his mom and dad to exit his room so he could play with his new figurine. They looked at each other and they left Chad's room so he could play with his toy. Chad opened the package and he saw the figurine, but he also saw a note taped to a CD. The CD had something written on it in black marker. "Ready?" Chad looked at this and thought it was weird, but he read what the note said as well. This is what it said: "Chad, I hope you get this. Whatever you do, PLEASE DO NOT PLAY THIS GAME. He will get you. If you even do so much as turn this game on, it will release him. As long as you do not play this game, he is not a threat. I beg you to bury this disc as deep down as you can go. I made the mistake of releasing him, and he's tortured my every living thought ever since. I don't want to see the same happen to you too." "Well that was certainly weird!" Chad thought to himself as he found himself putting the disc into his laptop. He crumpled up the note and threw it in his wastebin. He loaded up the game and saw it was a ROM for the very first Sonic the Hedgehog game. "Oh sweet!" Chad exclaimed. But immediately, Chad noticed something was up. The "SEGA!" jingle didn't play, nor did the word "SEGA", but instead now, it said " THANK YOU" and a distorted laugh could be heard in the background. "Kefka?" Chad wondered, as he heard the demonic laugh a second time. After the "jingle," Chad was taken to a black screen with the words "It's time for round 3!" appeared on the screen in bright, red text. The game then took him to the title screen, which gave him an image that had scarred him for the rest of his life. The sky had dark grey clouds, the "SEGA 1991" was now "SEGA 666", the water was a crimson, almost blood-looking red, the logo looked dark and rusty. He saw two people on the sides of the logo. And they werent pixelated either, they looked like actual pictures of actual people. The one on the left had his eyes gouged out and a clearly visible cut wound in his chest. His skin was a dark grey, and he had a look of horror on his face. He had blood all over him, but Chad noticed some handwriting on the forehead. "Tom" Is what it read. The other man appeared to have suffered the exact same fate. Eyes gouged out, massive cut wound opening up his chest, blood everywhere. This man had writing on his forehead too. "Kyle" is what this one read. Chad started to get worried but for some reason wanted to keep going. He looked in the logo ring and saw Luigi pop out with a look of absolute terror on his face when he looked around. Chad pressed enter and the screen froze. After about 3 seconds, the screen cut to black. It stayed this way for about 5 seconds until some text appeared in white. "Those two weren't fun to play with. They didn't put up a fight. But you will, right Chad?" Chad read this and got scared. The game took him to a level called TIMETOPLAY Act1. The level looked like the Creepy Caverns level from Sonic The Hedgehog 2. He noticed that the sprite was that of Luigi. Which was weird considering Luigi was in a Sonic game. But the sprite looked really well done, like it could actually be official. Chad made Luigi move forward as he noticed the level was completely flat, as after about a minute he saw what looked to be Sonic with his eyes closed, facing away from Luigi. Chad didn't know what to think, but Luigi was moving closer to Sonic uncontrollably. "This must have be a cutscene," Chad thought. When Luigi got right up behind Sonic, he opened his eyes in the blink of an eye. The screen then immediately cut to black with text appearing saying "Let's play!" Chad was then taken to a level called HAVEFUN Act2. It was Angel Island from Sonic 3, but on fire. He was playing as Luigi, but Luigi had a terrified look on his face, like in the title screen. Luigi seemed to be pointing to the right, telling Chad to get Luigi out of there as soon as possible. Chad immediately pressed the right button as hard as he could, but after about thirty seconds, Sonic popped up right in front of Luigi and picked him up and the two flew high in the sky. Luigi was covering his face with his hands, crying. BEGGING for mercy. Sonic had a massive smile on his face and had two black eyes with glowing red dots for pupils. After about 30 seconds, Sonic dropped the green plumber. Luigi landed on a huge pile of spikes right below. Every single one pierced though his entire body, becoming extremely bloody. Luigi was in chunks now. All Chad couple do was watch this massacre. The screen then cut to black with text appearing saying "Wanna play some more?" As it cut back to the title screen, the men from before were gone, but now Luigi was on one of the sides, all covered in holes. His skin turned to a light gray and his green outfit now had numerous blood stains on it. He looked like he was badly sewn up by someone in a hurry. Mario popped out of the title ring now, looking frightened at what he saw. Chad got scared realizing that Mario was one of his favorite video game characters of all time. Chad pressed enter and the screen froze, for about 5 seconds, until it cut to black saying "How about him? Does HE wanna play with me?" The screen then went to a title card reading REDASBLOOD Act5. The game went to a level that looked like Scrap Brain Zone from Sonic 1. The sky was dark like in the title screen and Mario was standing on the far left. Every time Chad tried to make Mario move, he looked at the screen and shook his head no. This stayed the case for about a minute as afterwards, Sonic popped up in front of Mario and the screen went to red static before it cut to black with text saying "Why don't you wanna play with me?" The screen had then shown Mario attempting and failing to hit Sonic with fireballs. After about thirty seconds, Sonic stopped Mario, grabbed a fire flower and became a being called "Fire Sonic". Fire Sonic at that very moment summoned a fireball as he opened Mario's mouth wide. Fire Sonic then forced the fireball down his body as Mario screamed in horror and pain. This screamng sounded real, as if this was happening in real life. Fire Sonic let Mario get up, and Mario ran around and collapsed right in front of Sonic, still burning. The screen cut to black and Chad heard the demonic Kefka laugh yet again. Some text appeared on the screen saying "He barely even tried. How pathetic." The game cut back to the main menu and he saw Mario on the side of the logo, but he was barely noticeable. He was completely charred. The only way that Chad knew it was Mario is because he saw the hat, which wasn't too burnt. One last person popped out of the logo ring. Chad knew this face all too well. It was him. It was Chad. He screamed in horror and immediately closed his laptop. He went downstairs to get something to drink, and he saw a note on the table. "Chad, we went to get groceries. Behave yourself -Mom and Dad" He got a drink and looked back at the table to only see the laptop, open, still showing Chad on the title screen of the game. He jumped as he took the laptop back upstairs to play the rest of the game. He was scared, but he had to know what happens. He lay on his bed and pressed enter. As the screen froze, he heard the Kefka laugh again. Except this time, he noticed it was MUCH deeper toned. It sounded satanic. Chad heard the doorbell ring, so he put down the laptop and got the door without reading the final text that appeared. "Time to play!" When he opened the door, he saw a familiar face, it was one of the guys from the game, "Kyle" was written on his forehead. "Why didn't you listen Chad?" Kyle said as he collapsed right there and then, revealing a bloodied blue hedgehog floating behind him. It was Sonic. He had bits of blood and flesh all over his lips and mouth. His teeth looked razor sharp, he had the black eyes with red dot pupils, and he was crying blood. He had a huge smile, which showed off his yellow and red teeth. At that very moment, a Kefka laugh was clearly heard as Sonic lunged at Chad with his mouth wide open, tearing Chad to shreds with his razor sharp teeth, killing him instantly. When Chad's parents got home, they yelled to Chad to announce they were home, but they didn't hear a response. So they went up to his room to check on him, but what they saw was horrifying. They saw Chad's dead and dismembered body, lying on the bed. His entrails were hanging out of his chest and he was lying in a pool of blood. On the wall behind him was something written in blood. "I AM GOD" was what it said. On Chad's lap was the laptop with the game still open. It was on a screen showing the same face Chad saw at the door earlier. A very faint Kefka laugh could be heard in the distance, but there was no murder weapon at the scene. The police were called due to what the parents had seen. But they couldn't do anything but take the laptop, the disc, the note, and the bloodied figurine as evidence. To this day, it's still rumoured that Sonic roams the very lands we inhabit, looking for his next victim. Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Game Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sequel Category:Real Life